A Sonic Unleashed Christmas
by Flash the cat
Summary: It's the Christmas season. But there's a problem: chip doesn't know what Christmas is! Plus Sonic's friends are avoiding him. How is this going to be a good Christmas? Please Read and Review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow fan fiction writers! A thought occurred to me one morning when I was reading some Christmas fics. And I realized that no one has done a Sonic and Chip Christmas story. I decided to write one for you guys. Oh well…. It's my first story so enjoy!!!

I don't own any of the sonic Characters.

A Sonic Unleashed Christmas

It was a frigid winter morning. The early white sunlight seeped into the cracks of a window shade and burned into the tightly shut eyes of a blue hedgehog. Sonic. Was the name of that blue hedgehog. Of course he didn't really care what his name was at the moment all he cared about was sleep. Sonic shifted over onto his right side and pulled the sky blue covers tighter to him as he snuggled deeper into the soft bed he lay in. Mornings…. Sonic never really liked them. Sometimes he enjoyed the warm summer mornings. When every thing was green, fresh, and alive. The birds would chirp. The sun would shine. And every thing was so warm. This morning however was cold, dark, and gray. Sonic groaned and shifted to another side. He had a right to be tired too. After battling Dark Gaia's minions and Eggman's robots he needed a well deserved rest. Sonic sighed a sigh of relief when he had found a comfortable position. He smiled and enjoyed the peace and quiet around him. It was so relaxing……

"Sooooonnnnnniiiiiiiicccccc!!! Come on wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said a familiar voice.

Sonic smile vanished. He turned on his side and pulled the covers over his head.

'Why does chip have to wake up so early?' thought Sonic. He groaned.

The little fairy fluttered over Sonic, and landed next to the blue blurs head.

"Come ooooonnnnn!!!!!! Sonic!!! I'm HUNGRY!!!!!!" whined chip who was extremely close to Sonic's highly sensitive ear.

"Five more minutes…." was the only response that came out of Sonic's mouth.

Chip put his hands on his hips. He now had only one option left. He flew to the door way.

"Sonic! Amy's here and she says she has a MARRAGE LICENSENCE!!!"

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nice try Chip but I'm not buying it." said Sonic.

"Awww… He looks sooooo cute when he's sleeping." Squealed a female voice.

Sonic's emerald eyes shot wide open.

"Amy!?!?" was all he could stutter.

Panicking he Jumped out of his bed. Expecting to be Glomped any moment he turned towards the doorway expecting his fate: only to find chip floating in the doorway, with a smug grin on his face.

"Chip? But how did you..?" stuttered Sonic.

Chip pulled out a tape recorder from behind his back and pressed it with one of his small fingers. The tape instantly played "Awww… He looks so cute when he's sleeping." Again and again.

"Tails gave it to me. It's got over 80 phrases on it. Ranging from anger to love. Now come on let's go get breakfast!" said Chip.

He flew out the doorway and fluttered into the kitchen. Sonic smiled. He had to admit it was a clever idea. He swiped his gloves off of the window sill where he left them, slipped them onto his hands and stepped down the stairs into the kitchen where a famished Chip was expecting him.

'Ding Dong' the door bell Chimed

Sonic took a quick sip of his Coffee, set it on the table and sped to the front door of his house. He opened it. He was met with a chilling breeze that nipped at his shiny black nose and a warm smile from a young fox.

"HI! Sonic!!!" said an energetic Tails. "Can I come in?" he asked nicely.

"Sure thing Buddy." Sonic answered.

A smile dawned on Sonic's face as Tails stepped inside. The fox cub took off his festively colored hat and scarf and hung them on a metallic hook next to the door.

"You want some hot chocolate?" Sonic asked as he walked into the Kitchen.

"Sure!" said Tails overfilled with excitement.

He followed Sonic. Chip sat on the Kitchen table, sipping his hot chocolate with delight. To him Hot Chocolate was the best invention since Chocolate itself. He pressed the mug to his lips and drank another sip of his true love. Sonic casually walked over to the fridge and grabbed a jug of milk from inside. Tails pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. Although it was pretty hard for him to sit still with all the energy buzzing inside of his body. Sonic poured some milk into a glass. He decided to break the ice with a little conversation.

"So what brings you Tails" Sonic said as he drizzled some Chocolate Syrup into Tails milk.

"I just wanted to wish you guys Holliday cheers." said the innocent Fox.

As Sonic put the glass in the microwave and pressed one minute on the microwave. He turned back around and faced Tails with a puzzled look.

"Holliday cheers? What for? It's still September right?" said Sonic.

He opened up the microwave and grabbed Tails hot Chocolate. Then he placed it on the table in front of his buddy who was now giving him a puzzled look.

"Noooo….September was three months ago. It's Christmas eve…." said Tails as slowly as possible.

Sonic took one long look at Tails.

"It's Christmas Eve?" asked Sonic.

Tails nodded shyly. Sonic glanced at the calendar hopping to find that it was still September. Unfortunately to his disbelief. There it was. DECEMBER. Written in BIG BOLD letters. On the dates of the month where X's that Chip had drawn. They were on every date except the 24th.

"Tails! WHY didn't you tell me it's ALMOST CHRISTMAS?" Sonic practically shouted.

Tails eyes were fixated on the ground.

"Well you were so busy fighting Dark Gaia and all…… I didn't have the chance to tell you that Christmas is coming." said Tails.

Chip raised his hand.

"Ummm…. What is Christmas?" he asked quietly.

Sonic and Tails stared at him with disbelief.

"You don't know what Christmas is?" asked Tails. Shock etched on his fur covered face.

"No… Is that bad?" he asked wondering if he did something wrong.

"Is that bad?" Sonic repeated hoping Chip was just messing with him. Then in an instant it struck Tails and Sonic both. Chip lost his Memory! And he didn't even remember Christmas!

"Chip that's awful! Christmas is the most magical time of the year!" said Tails.

"It is?" asked Chip with a bright smile on his Face.

Tails then began to tell him the miraculous holiday that is Christmas. Filling Chip's mind with warm colorful thoughts. He explained to him about the holiday often gesturing and flying around with all of the enthusiasm that an 8 year old possesses. He even sang some Christmas songs.

"Is there a lot of Chocolate involved?" asked Chip.

"Are you kidding me? There is so much chocolate during Christmas! Did you ever see the stores?" asked Tails whose sky blue eyes glistened with energy.

Chips mouth began to water. Sonic chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. He marveled at Tails child like antics and couldn't help but brightly smile as his twin tailed friend.

"….and the best part is. Santa Claus comes to Visit!" said Tails as he lifted into the air with happiness.

"Who's Santa Claus?" asked Chip. His chocolate eyes glistening with wonder.

Chip practically set off a bomb. Tails told the tale of the one and only Santa Claus. He acted out every line of The Night Before Christmas for Chip. Sonic day dreamed as Tails told the story. When he woke up Tails was just about done with it.

"….Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" Tails Concluded.

Chip smiled.

"Wow! So Santa really comes to leave toys during Christmas." asked Chip

"Yeah and he leaves toys for all the good little boys and girls around the world." said Tails.

"Wow!!!" said Chip Happily as he spun in the air.

Tails Glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Hey is that the time? Oh No I'm late!" Exclaimed Tails.

He rushed out of the kitchen in a hurry while grabbing his hat and scarf.

"I'm sorry I have to go! Bye Chip! Bye Sonic!" he said as he ran out the door.

Tails sped out side and jumped into his X Tornado witch he used to get to Sonic's House. Tails quickly turned on the engine. And the Tornado soared high in the sky.

"Hey! Wait!" shouted Sonic. He raced out of the house. "Aren't you going to stay over for Christmas!?" he Blurted out.

It was too late. Tails was high in the sky out of reach and out of sight. Sonic sighed. His emerald Eyes stared at the ground in defeat. His shiny blue quills were ruffled by a frigid blast of wind. A fluttering of fragile green wings broke the silence. Chip landed on the ground next to Sonic. He noticed Sonic looked a bit sad. His brown eyes gazed at his friend. Chip smiled. He flew up to Sonic and sat on his shoulder.

"Hey. I'll spend Christmas with you Sonic." said Chip.

Sonic glanced at Chip.

"Really?" he said.

Chip nodded.

"Sure that's what friends are for. To spend time with and have fun together. Right?" said Chip.

Sonic nodded.

"Well first things first we need to get some Christmas decorations". Said Sonic.

I'll be writing more Chapters soon. Please tell me if you like it. Sorry if my writings rusty. Tell me if I need to improve.

Please. R and R. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Sorry this took so long. I've been getting ready for the Christmas season lately. Plus the stress of school hasn't been much help either. So anyway on to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic Characters. All I own are the clothes on my back.

"SOOOONNNNIIIICCCCC!!!!!!!!! SLOW DOWN!!!! I can't hold on much longer!!!!!" cried Chip.

Sonic couldn't hear Chip's frantic screaming. I mean it's pretty hard to hear somebody once you've shattered the sound barrier. Shortly after Tails left he told Chip to hang on to one of his shiny blue spikes and then he was off. Running at high speed towards the nearest Christmas store, his shiny Red shoes pacing the grey pavement of the sidewalk and his arms flung back. Sonics legs were burning with energy. His Emerald green eyes were locked forward and focused, and an icy breeze hit his tan muzzle. The breeze then was hurdled behind the hedgehog seeming to pull on some of his sleek quills. A grin dawned on his face. Sonic was having the time of his life. Running fast was what he did best. His eyes glanced at the endlessly changing scenery, all though he couldn't help but wonder why Tails was off in such a hurry. Well why would he care? I mean Sonic is always in a hurry so why would that bother him? Sonic wondered though…. He hadn't really seen anybody since the incident up in space. Knuckle's was probably guarding the master Emerald. Rouge usually was stealing something. And Shadow? Either he was musing about Maria or causing trouble with the government. Amy told him that she was visiting her mother for Christmas. Which was very weird considering that Christmas season was also Mistletoe season. Not only that but Tails always spent Christmas with him. Was everyone purposely avoiding him? Was it because of his other form? These questions buzzed through his head. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his mind. Nah his friends would never avoid him. Sonic focused on his run, breaking the sound barrier always made Sonic relax. The same could not be said for Chip.

"GAHHHHHH!!!!!!! SONIC!!!!!!!!" Chip Yelled. Chip was holding on for dear life. His tiny fingers that were grasped on to Sonic's spike were now slipping. Chip never really flew that fast next to Sonic. Usually Sonic cranked his speed down a little bit when they were traveling but since the days were shorter during winter he didn't have that much time before the transformation. This fact was not helping Chip at all. His tiny body felt like it was being stretched by a taffy puller. His eyelids were pulled back so far that he couldn't even blink. Sonic's sleek quills were really not that good for gripping. Chips fingers slowly started to slip even further, they were now at the tip of the quill. He couldn't hold on any longer. The screeching sound of shoes threw Chip off guard. Sonic turned his head quickly, and stopped running. The force of the sudden stop and the turn of Sonic's head made Chip lose his grip.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Chip screamed before being flung in to a brick wall.

"Well. Here we are!" said Sonic. He smiled and stared at the beauty before him. He waited for Chip's response but heard nothing.

"Chip?" he called out. Nothing. He turned to his left. His eyes fell upon the struggling Chip who was trying to pull his stuck face from the brick wall.

"Chip? How'd you get stuck there?" he asked. Walking over to the wall he grabbed the little fairy's feet. With one strong pull Chip was out. The two fell over in the process. Sonic sat up and shook his head. He glanced at a now glaring Chip whose arms were crossed.

"Next time can you slow it down when you run." said Chip.

"Sorry buddy but when I gotta run I gotta run." said Sonic. He slowly stood up and looked to his right. Chip glanced over and as soon as he did his mouth dropped open. Sonic smiled. The two basked in the glow of a shining Christmas store. It was strung with lights of all colors and covered with endless Christmas decorations. It has fake snow laced around the windows that looked miraculously real. It also had bright animatronic reindeer strung with golden lights. Not only that but it also had a gigantic inflatable snow globe with a snowman on the inside. Snow spun around it at a fast pace. Chips eyes were shining with wonder as he stared at scene before him. Never had he seen so many colors and lights his only response was. "Woahhhhhh…." Chip didn't even know what to think about it. It was just so beautiful. Sonic's Emerald eyes glanced at Chip a smirk immediately showed on his tan muzzle.

"So Chip. Whatta ya think?" Sonic asked.

"Wow! It's AMAZING!" said Chip he fluttered up in the air.

"Chip you know there's more Christmas stuff inside." Sonic stated. Chip looked at Sonic.

"There IS?" he asked brimming with excitement. Sonic nodded. Chip smiled.

"Well what are we doing standing here? Comon Sonic!!!" Chip said Fluttering towards the door. Sonic's smile brightened as he casually stepped inside with Chip. Chip's chocolate eyes glistened as he stared at the store. Inside was even more amazing. Colored lights were hung across the ceiling, and on the Christmas trees inside. The trees were not only emerald green there were also gold, silver, and even red trees. Each glowing with a miraculous aura. Tinsel coiled around the trees branches and garland was draped down everywhere. It seemed that every branch had a sparkling hand crafted ornament of its own. Each tree had a bright star topper that seemed to effortlessly shine like real stars. Inside were also Christmas supplies and items that were needed for winter. The song Jingle Bell Rock flew through the air. Chips reaction was basically a very impressed. "WOW!" Chip fluttered around and gazed at all of the marvelous objects that were sealed inside this store.

"Hey what's this?" questioned Chip motioning towards some bird feeders. He flew over to where each feeder was draped down. Sonic walked over to where chip was excitingly flying about. Chip read the label on one of the feeders. SQUIRRLE PROOF BIRD FEEDERS. It said. Chip tilted his head to the side. His little hands grasped the metal stands birds where supposed to stand. He stopped flapping his translucent wings and hung on the metal stand. Bad idea. Chips weight triggered the bird feeder which automatically caused the feeder to rotate. Spinning a helpless chip around and around and around…..

"Soooniiiiccc!!! Help!!! Stop this crazy thing!" screamed Chip. Before the hedgehog could react the little fairy let go and spun around dizzily in the air. Chip blinked and shook his head. Once he gained back his senses he was on to the next thing.

"Hey look at this!" said Chip. He flew to a stand with glasses on it. Chip picked up a pair and held it to his own eyes. He could barley see anything it made everything look dark. He looked at the Christmas lights.

"Whoa!!!!" he said. The Christmas lights were not only just specs of light anymore. The glasses made each point of light look like a snowflake.

"Hey Sonic can I get this." Were the words he heard all day long. By the time they got to Sonic's house they're shopping items were 28 packs of Christmas lights, 5 packs of garland and tinsel, 67 ornaments, 4 Animatronic Reindeer, a Christmas tree topper, 3 Light displays, 6 inflatable snowman, 23 sphere lights, 2 wreaths, 45 snow globes, 2 pairs of Christmas glasses, and a squirrel proof bird feeder for outside. Basically Sonic's bank account was left with -12 dollars.

"Lights?" asked Chip.

"Check." Answered Sonic.

"Ornaments?"

"Check."

"Well I think we've got everything." said Chip.

"You sure? I can't help think we forgot something." said Sonic as he gazed outside of the window.

"But we have lights, decorations, everything. What could we be missing?" asked Chip as he fiddled with the golden Christmas tree topper he picked out. Sonic stared at the gold aura of the topper. In an instant it struck him.

"We forgot to get a Christmas tree!" he said. Sonic looked out side at the now setting sun.

He didn't have much time.

How could he go out in public as a Werehog?

Sorry it's short.

Read and review please. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! I updated this chapter quickly because well….. I was bored. Anyway onto the last chapter!

Purple clouds of dark energy surrounded sonic as soon as he stepped outside. Within seconds he turned from hedgehog to werehog. Sonic mentally cursed daylight savings time. It was around four and the sky was already pitch black. Outside was as cold as ice. A chilled breeze ruffled Sonic's shaggy fur. There was only one good thing about his werehog form: it kept him warm during frigid winter nights. But it also made him look like a hairy beast. Sonic sighed. He sluggishly stepped out of the doorway. It felt like he was trudging through cream. His cleats weren't making it easier for him either, gripping the earth with every lagging step. 'Why do I even have cleats!?' he questioned in his mind. Sonic preferred friction resistant shoes that would let him run around freely. Cleats however made the effort of walking more tiresome for every step he took the spikes would dig down and grip the earth and he often tripped many times when he was trying to run on two legs. Sonic grunted when one of his shoes wouldn't lift up. He growled and looked at his left leg. "Oh! Great! Just Great!" he shouted out. He gripped his legs with his massive hands, and pulled. Nothing. He didn't want to admit it but he was stuck. S.T.U.C.K. Stuck! Chip fluttered over to the werehog. Sonic pulled and pulled again, without any luck.

"Hey Sonic are you stuck?" innocently questioned Chip. The werehog took one long look at Chip then continued to pull his leg.

"No. My foot just loves the ground soooo much. That it doesn't want to leave." he mumbled. Sonic yanked it out with one last forceful pull. And then fell flat on his face. He literally was a big clumsy monster. The werehog snarled in anger as soon as he found out his fangs were stuck in the dirt. His fangs had two purposes. 1: To cut his tongue on repeatedly. And 2: To scare little children when he walked down the streets of Spagonia. Other than that they had no reason to be there in his jaw. Sonic pulled his face out of the dirt. And then stood up slowly.

"Ugh! Chip are we at the forest yet?" he growled, shaking the dirt off of his body.

"Close. We're ten steps away from your house." Chip said smiling innocently.

"What!?" snapped Sonic. He turned his muscular neck around. There was his house. He wasn't even out of his own front yard.

'I've must of gone three yards in about an hour.' he thought.

"Why can't we just cut down one of our trees in the back yard?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic those are oak trees. We need a Christmas tree for Christmas. Besides we only have 6 more miles till we reach the forest." Chip said joyously.

"Six Miles!?!?" Sonic shouted out. In his other form that was like two steps to him. This was basically 6 light years in his werehog form.

"Well you said you didn't want to go out into public. This is the only way we can get a real Christmas tree." said Chip. Sonic groaned in response. This was taking to long. He always hated to do it but he was going to have to run on all fours. It never made Sonic comfortable doing it. He felt like a wild animal when he ran like that. But six miles to go? Worth a shot. He dashed forward extending his elastic arms. His gigantic hands gripped the ground allowing him to run like that. Finally after a few hours he and Chip started to get somewhere. Racing through the cold oak forest getting closer and closer to the Christmas trees he started to realize that even though running on all fours felt wrong it was much faster than on two. It was also more enjoyable except when Sonic met problem number 1: ROCK. Sonic's train of thought was interrupted when he tripped over a small rock. He tumbled over and landed on his stomach. One word. Ow. He lifted up his head and met eye to eye with a now worried Chip.

"Sonic are you okay?" asked Chip. Sonic sat up. Chip fluttered about nervously wondering if his friend was hurt. Sonic sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just tripped that's all." Sonic reassured. Sonic rubbed his head with his hand. But he forgot problem number 2: CLAWS. He mistakenly scratched his head with them.

"OW! STUPID CLAWS!" the werehog yelled in Frustration. He angrily stood up and continued running. Chip sat on Sonic's head gripping onto his shaggy fur with his small fingers. After a few miles Sonic was getting tired. He slowly trudged on panting with every step. This took so much more energy since he was no longer a super sonic hedgehog anymore so this took a lot out of him. Chip was getting bored. Sonic hadn't said any thing since he scratched himself. Since Sonic was in a bad mood Chip thought that singing Christmas carols would help lift Sonic's spirits.

"Hey Sonic." said the fairy. Sonic didn't answer.

"I know what will make you feel better." said Chip. Sonic groaned.

"What?" he added with a snarl. Chip smiled.

"We could sing Christmas songs." suggested Chip. Sonic sighed.

"Not right now Chip. I'm in a bad mood." said Sonic his eyes fixated on the ground.

"Oh." said Chip.

It wasn't that Sonic was too embarrassed to sing. His hedgehog voice was a smooth like butter. When he sang Amy always swooned at him. His voice was amazing but now it just sounds like a hoarse Louis Armstrong without swing and a growl added at the end of every sentence. Chip decided to try another one of his famous techniques.

"Hey Sonic you want some chocolate?" he pulled out a sleek milk chocolate bar from under his collar. Sonic merely shook his head. Realizing that the werehog didn't want to be bothered anymore the little fairy nibbled on his chocolate bar.

It slowly became colder and colder. The thick ground was covered in a blanket of snow. Chip thought it was pretty Sonic thought it was a nightmare to his hands. Of all the places that were covered in thick insulating fur why weren't his hands covered? With each step he felt the numbing cold pierce through his skin. Sonic missed gloves more than anything in the world. They were warm and snug. They always kept his fingers from freezing off. But every time he tried to put them on his gigantic hands and claws shred through the material. Too bad they didn't have werehog size gloves at Macys. His hands seemed as if they were on fire. Now he knew what freezer burn truly meant. Whimpers escaped the werehog mouth as he walked along. Hearing his friend whimper chip stood up on Sonic's head.

"Hey Sonic are you okay? What's wrong?" the fairy asked.

Sonic stood up on two legs, cupped his hands, and breathed on them hopping to warm his hands up. Chip fluttered in front him. Sonic looked at Chip with mournful eyes.

"Look Chip. I'm sorry I've been angry and sad all this time. It's just that… I've never had Christmas as a werehog before. I can't go out in public without people running away from me. And…Well…All my friends seem like they want to avoid me. And I know why. They think I'm a monster. And I act like one too. Look Chip lets face it I'm a werehog not a hedgehog. There's nothing the same about me. I'm not Sonic anymore…" Sonic's voice started to break at that last sentence. He started to walk deeper into the forest. Sonic was stopped by Chip who hovered in front of his face.

"Sonic listen to me. It doesn't mater what you look like on the outside. Inside your still Sonic! Nothing can change that. You act the same and you still have a good heart. Look at all of the people who are effected by Dark Gaia they don't act themselves and they do terrible things. Your heart's too strong Sonic." said Chip.

Sonic walked ahead and stopped abruptly.

"Sonic listen to me!"

"Chip come here." said Sonic.

Chip although confused did what the werehog said. His translucent wings flapped and he flew over to Sonic. He landed on his friend's burly shoulder. He turned towards his friends face. A smile dawned on Sonic's muzzle. His dull green eyes seemed to light up.

"Sonic you must listen. I…"

Sonic picked Chip up by the tuft of the hair on his head and faced him towards what he was looking at. Chip's jaw immediately dropped. His eyes shined with wonder. There before them, stood a Christmas tree. The pure white snow that covered the branches seemed to shine Christmas colors. The whole tree was illuminated by the beautiful glow of the luminescent full moon. The light of the stars made it shine even brighter. Chip could only stare at the magic before them. "Wow its so pretty." spoke the fairy. Sonic's smile brightened up even more. He had never in all of his 15 years of living seen a more beautiful Christmas tree. It was perfect.

* * *

"Sonic! Can we turn it on now?" questioned an excited Chip.

"After we put the topper on." answered Sonic.

The two had cut down the Christmas tree and brought it back to Sonic's house. It took effort but finally they had finished putting on the ornaments of the Christmas tree. The werehog inspected their work.

"All right Chip you wanna put the topper on?" suggested Sonic.

"Can we do it together?" asked Chip.

The werehog rolled his eyes but a smile still showed on his face.

"Sure Chip." he said.

The two grabbed the golden star topper. Sonic stretched his arm up to the top of the tree. Chip fluttered up. The two placed it on the top branch. Chip flew back down to Sonic's level. The werehog's arm stretched back in place. Sonic grabbed two extension cords and just when he was about to put them together chip interrupted.

"Wait!" he said.

"What?" asked Sonic.

Chip reached into one shopping bag and pulled out two Christmas glasses. He handed one to Sonic.

"These make everything look prettier." said Chip.

Sonic rolled his eyes once more as he put the glasses on. The werehog took the extension cords and connected them. In an instant everything turned on. The Christmas lights lit up the tree in every color imaginable. Making all the sparkling ornaments shine even brighter. Outside the whole house shone in bright colors. The animatronic reindeer and snowman came to life moving about the yard. "Wow!" said Sonic and Chip together. The two warmly smiled and basked in the glow of the tree. Chip sat on Sonic's head and rubbed his fur.

"You know Sonic. Werehog or not your still my friend." said Chip.

Sonic smiled brighter than all of the Christmas lights put together.

"Thanks Chip." Sonic said.

Chip took his glasses off. The small fairy yawned. His eyes now half lidded stared dreamily at the Christmas tree.

"All right. Come on Chip. We need a good night's sleep." said Sonic.

Sonic took off his Christmas glasses and walked up the steps to their bed rooms.

Chip's bedroom was somewhat smaller than Sonic and had posters of Chocolate bars everywhere. There was a small bed with burgundy covers in the middle of the room. Sonic picked up the now lightly snoring fairy off his head. He laid Chip on the bed and pulled the covers up making sure he was warm. Chip snuggled deeper in to the bed a content smile on his face. Sonic grinned and silently walked to the door way. He shut off the light with one of his clawed fingers. And slowly began closing the door.

"Sonic?" mumbled Chip.

"Yeah." said Sonic.

"Merry Christmas Sonic." said Chip.

"Merry Christmas Chip." said Sonic. He slowly closed the door leaving chip to his warm dreams of Christmas.

"SOOOOONNNNNNIIIIIIIICCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wake UP!!! You've gotta see this!" Yelled Chip.

The usual wake up call…Only this time more hyper.

Sonic moaned as usual. After walking six miles to get a tree and bring it back as a werehog. One would not have so much energy. Chip picked up Sonic's hand and pulled it, hoping to pull Sonic out of bed by force. Sadly Chip wasn't that strong, Sonic wouldn't move.

"Comon Sonic!!! It's Christmas!!!" said Chip.

"Alright. I'm up. I'm up." said Sonic. He slowly sat up. Sonic groggily stood up on the side of the bed. Chip flew downstairs. Sonic stretched his arms out over his head. He blinked then grabbed his gloves. He slipped them on and made his way downstairs. However thoughts were running through his head. He didn't get that many gifts for Chip. How would he react when Chip realized there was no such thing as Santa?

"Look Chip I've got some thing to tell you. There's no such thing as…" Sonic couldn't finish his sentence. Down stairs under the Christmas tree were hundreds and I mean HUNDREDS of PRESENTS! Each wrapped up in brightly in colorful festive gift wrap and bows. Chip noticed Sonic who seemed shocked at all of the gifts.

"Sonic look at this! Santa came last night isn't it amazing!" said Chip filled with excitement.

Sonic's mouth dropped open his eyes fixated on all of the presents. How was this possible? He didn't buy anything. Chip is flat broke. Nobody broke in or anything. Nobody could've used chaos control the emeralds were out of power. How was this possible? It wasn't unless…

"Hey Sonic! Santa left a letter it really is HIM!!!" Said Chip.

Sonic smiled in amazement. It really was Santa. Sonic remembered something he got for Chip. He raced up stairs into his bedroom. Then sped down stairs to meet Chip.

"Hey Chip I bought this for you!" said Sonic. The hedgehog held a small rectangle shaped box in his glove covered hands. The box was wrapped in green wrapping paper and had a green bow on top. Chip flew over to the hedgehog.

"Wow! What is it? Asked Chip.

"Open it up!" Encouraged the Hedgehog.

Chip took the gift and ripped the wrapping paper off. His eyes glowed with Happiness.

"WOW!!!!! It's CHOCOLATE!!!" said Chip.

Sonic grinned.

"Not just any kind of chocolate. This brand was made in Spagonia they make the best Chocolate there." said Sonic.

Chip ripped open the chocolate bar. He took a bite out of it. It was amazing!

"MMMMMMmmmm……It tastes so good. Thanks Sonic!" Said Chip. He took another bite.

"Don't mention it buddy!" said Sonic.

"Oh! Wait a second I have something for you too!" Said Chip. He flew upstairs into his room and brought back down a rectangular box wrapped in green wrapping paper with a red bow on top.

"Merry Christmas!" said Chip he handed Sonic the package.

"Hey thanks Chip!" said Sonic. Sonic looked at the box. He tore off the paper and lifted up the lid off the box. Inside were two turtle dove ornaments and a pair of oversized gloves sonic picked up the gloves. They had holes at the end of the finger tips.

"Do you like them? It's for when you're a werehog. I know you miss your old gloves when you're in that form. I made them for you so that your fingers don't freeze off." Chip smiled.

Sonic was speechless. No one had put that much effort into making something for him. And judging by the hard work it must have taken Chip weeks to make it. Sonic smiled.

"I don't know what to say Chip! Thanks!" said Sonic.

He picked up the two turtle dove ornaments. They were snow white and they glistened like stars.

"The lady at the store gave them to me. She said if we each have a turtle dove we'll be friend's forever." said Chip. He took one. Sonic took one.

"Wow thanks Chip." said Sonic.

"Don't mention it Sonic. They're just ornaments." said Chip.

"No. I mean thanks for spending Christmas with me. It means a lot." said Sonic.

The two friends dug into their other presents from the inside of their warm house. As white snowflakes fell from outside making it the perfect Christmas.

The end.

There I'm done with my first story. I hope you guys liked it because enjoyed writing it.

Merry Christmas. ^^


End file.
